What Happens in New York
by MyCurrentObsession
Summary: stays in New York. Daisuke/Mimi oneshot.When Daisuke goes to visit his friend Willis -Wallace- in the US, he makes a friend on the airplane and it all leads up to him meeting one pretty pink-haired girl who just might be able to help him get over Hikari.


AN- My first Daimi! For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I mean Daisuke/Mimi! I've been wanting to write something with them in it for ages, but couldn't seem to think of some way to make it work. This oneshot also includes majorly implied onesided Daikari, almost as majorly implied past onesided Michi, and a hint of past onesided Michael/Mimi. This is also the second in my unrelated oneshot series, though much longer than anything else I've ever typed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own… not Digimon. On the plus side, I own the plot of this fic. (claps like London Tipton) Yay me! Yes… I watch the Suite Life of Z&C, so sue me! Anyway… once again, enjoy the fic!

Warning: While the story is all third person, (it's 'cause i suck at first person) the perspective is altering.

Oh yes, one last thing. **Any bashing of characters is done by another character themselves, so don't blame me for it! **I'm just trying to make it seem the way I think the characters would really feel about each other, that's all.

* * *

Sixteen year-old Yagami Hikari looked over at her- also sixteen year-old- friend Motomiya Daisuke in worry.

"Are you sure you'll be alright flying to New York alone?" He rolled his eyes. _She worries too much..._

"Yeah. Don't worry, Hikari-chan. Once I arrive in New York, I'll buy a map and find my way to Willis's (1) apartment, and then everything will be fine!" Her eyes widened at his words.

"What? You mean you don't have a map yet?! Daisuke, if you're not careful, you could get lost, and I've heard New York City's pretty big, so once you're lost, you may never find your way back to Willis's apartment!"

"Aww, you worry to much. I'll be fine, trust me. Besides, all that worrying just shows how much you _care_ about me." He finished his statement with a grin. Inwardly, the girl rolled her eyes and pretended to not catch the secret meaning in his words. Really, she found it amazing that he still vied for her attention as more than a friend when she'd turned him down countless times. The two had met almost seven years ago, when Daisuke had moved and ended up in Hikari's school. The two had been friends since the moment they met, though Daisuke had tried time and time again to convince her to go out with him. _It's hard to believe that after all the years we've known each other, he's still got that childish crush on me… _Instead of either agreeing with him or freaking out, both of which she suspected he thought she'd do, she faked obliviousness.

"Well of course I care, silly. I care about all my friends. I'd react the same way no matter _who_ was flying to New York." He visibly deflated at her words. _Aww, bummer. Shot down again._

"Right. Uh… well, my plane leaves in a couple minutes so, I should probably go soon." She frowned. Even though he always got a little upset when she ignored or rejected his passes, he seemed to be more upset than usual.

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" He looked back up from where he'd been glaring at his shoes. He was smiling, but somehow, it seemed fake.

"Yeah! Of course I'm okay! Why would I not be?" She stared at him, eyes filled with concern. _Something's wrong. He never takes it __**this**__ hard. Unless maybe he waits until I'm gone to show just how upset he really is…_ While she desperately wanted to know just why he was so upset, she decided to let it go just this once, knowing that was what he wanted her to do.

"…Nothing, it doesn't matter. You're right, Daisuke. You'll be fine." _At least, I __**hope**__ he'll be fine…_

"Thanks Hikari. And not just for saying that, either. You're the only one who actually showed up to see me off on my trip."

"Well of course I showed up! I'm your friend. And you know as well as I do that the others would be here too, if they didn't have something else they had to do. Tai had that soccer game to go to, he says he's sorry he can't make it, by the way. He really wanted to come. Sora is off on that tour with Yamato and Takeru. They wanted to come, too, but it's right in the middle of Yamato's band's tour, so they couldn't just drop everything and come. Iori is at that kendo tournament with his grandfather until the end of the week, and Miyako was planning on coming until her mother snagged her this morning, telling her she _had_ to watch the store _all_ day, since she was going out with her father on an all-day date and her siblings were all busy as well. Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either, so don't give me that incredulous look! Don't tell her I said this, but Miyako's family is a little crazy sometimes." He sighed after her- rather lengthy- explanation.

"Yeah, I know all that. You told me that when you arrived at the airport. I forgive them for not coming, but not even Ken, my _best friend_, came! And all because of a damn test!" Her eyes widened. _Is that why he's so upset? Because Ken couldn't make it? Well, I guess I can't blame him. I mean, I'd be pretty upset, too, if my best friend didn't show up to see me off. _

"Well, you know that he really wanted to be here, right? He goes to that special school, where all the super smart kids go. If he wasn't there for the test, wouldn't they just count it as a fail? I've heard the place does that, you know. The staff there is a lot more strict than the teachers at our school." He sighed unhappily.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… Well, I won't see him for two whole months!"

"I know it's hard to accept, but you have to. You know he wants more than anything to be here, right? That's what should matter. It's the thought that counts." He looked at her in confusion. ..._What?_

"Uh, 'It's the thought that counts.'? Isn't that what people usually say about gift giving when somebody gets a crummy present from someone else?"

"The saying can be used in many ways, and this is one of them. But if you _must_ think of it that way, then think of people coming to see you off as a gift from them to you. Ken _wanted_ to be here, wanted to see you off."

"So… the fact that he wanted to be here…" Finally catching on, he grinned. "It's the thought that counts?"

"Exactly! It's the thought that counts. Now your plane is leaving real soon, so you better get on. Enjoy your two month stay in New York, and remember, get a map immediately! I have a friend in from there, and she says that it can be pretty scary if you get lost or fall in with the wrong crowd."

"Okay." He stepped toward and gave her a quick hug before running off towards his gate. "Later Hikari!"

She called after him, "I'll miss you!" Then, she frowned. _That's odd… Usually, Daisuke takes every chance he gets to try and kiss me. Heck, I remember a time a few years ago when he was going on a two day trip and said that he 'wouldn't be able to handle the separation from me for that long. In order for him to be able to bear it, I should give him a goodbye kiss.' That would've been the perfect opportunity for him, and yet he didn't even try it. _She smiled faintly. _Maybe… maybe he's finally growing up and realizing that he should get over that silly crush. Daisuke… I hope you enjoy your trip. May you find happiness, fun, and who knows what else!_

* * *

Daisuke sighed unhappily as he slid into his seat on the plane next to some red-headed guy typing furiously on his laptop._ Dammit, of all the girls in the world, why did I have to fall for her?! She'll never return my feelings, so all this charade is doing is breaking my heart and pissing me off! _He muttered some curses, shocking the young man beside him.

Nervously clearing his throat, he started, "Excuse me, sir. I, I'd appreciate it if you didn't cuss. I'm against vulgarity such as that." Daisuke glared. _Who the hell does he think he is, telling me what to do. I'm mad, and I'll cuss if I wanna cuss! _Inwardly, he battled about yelling at the boy and biting his head off or trying to be nice considering the fact that it wasn't really the boy's fault he was mad in the first place. Being nice won, barely. _Damn my conscience… _

Gritting his teeth, Daisuke tried his best to apologize. "Sorry, but I'm a little upset right now. It has nothing to do with you, I just…" The other boy smiled, relieved. _Oh, thank goodness. For a moment there, I was worried that he might start yelling._

"Oh, don't worry about it! People get upset all the time, it's just something that's bound to happen. I'm Izumi Koushirou, eighteen years of age, my job… Well, I don't actually have a job yet, so I'll have to get back to you on that one. It's nice to meet you…" He trailed off, obviously waiting for Daisuke to introduce himself. The aforementioned boy was trying to stop snickering so he could answer. _Nice introduction, dude! What, are you trying to sound older or something?_

"Motomiya Daisuke. I'm sixteen. Nice meeting you, man." Koushirou smiled even though he was inwardly confused. _Why was he laughing? This boy is a bit odd, but still... the similarities between himself and Taichi seem impecible!_

"You know, you remind me of someone else. A friend of mine. His name is Yagami Taichi, and he seems a bit like you, especially the goggles." At that, he pointed to Daisuke's favorite accessory. He'd worn this pair of goggles ever since he'd gotten them from his role model… Taichi.

"You know Taichi?! That's so weird, dude, because I'm really good friends with him and his sister! I actually got these goggles from him, you know." He said the last bit with a hint of pride. Koushirou's eyes widened significantly.

"Wow, so you know Taichi, too? The odds of two people who happen to have close relations with the same person meeting on board a plane are so slim, it's amazing this happened! So, Motomiya-san, what reason to you have for going to New York." Daisuke snorted.

"Okay, first, don't ever call me Motomiya-san again, it makes me sound really old. You can just call me Daisuke like everyone else does. Second, what the heck were you saying earlier about slim chances and meeting and all that? You use to many complicated words, you know that? And last, I'm visiting my friend Willis who lives in New York. What are you going there for?" Koushirou raised an eyebrow at the boy, amused by his words.

"Well then, Daisuke-san, basically, what I was saying was that the fact that two people, us, who know the same person, Taichi, met on board a plane of all places, is statistically amazing! It's not something that happens very often at all. My reason for going to New York is a business meeting I must attend." Daisuke looked at the other boy, exasperated. _This guy is __**weird**__… What kind of sane person talks like that, I mean __**seriously**__! Of course, he's probably Miyako's perfect match in disguise… Heh. They could both talk __**geek**__ together… _

"Seriously, dude, stop with the whole -san, thing. I'm younger than you anyway, so just call me Daisuke. If you want to show me respect, that's how. I don't like people calling me Daisuke- or Motomiya-san, so don't do it, okay? I don't get why you care so much about the statistics of our meeting, so whatever about that. And I thought you said you didn't have a job, so why are you going on a business trip?"

"The business trip is to help me _get_ a job, of course. I plan to come back to Japan employed." Daisuke sighed. _I should of known… _

"_Right._ Well, then…"

There was a slightly awkward silence after that. Daisuke _hated_ awkward silences. He twiddled his thumbs and tried desperately to think of a safe topic to discuss with the red-head, but came up blank as he snuggled farther into his seat. Luckily, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

When he awoke, it was night. Checking his watch, it said 4:24 p.m. _Uh… how is that possible?_

"Oh, I see you're awake." Looking over, he saw his seat partner about to go to sleep. "If you're wondering how it's so dark, it's because, in New York time, it's about midnight. We're about an hour away from landing, so just be patient, okay?"

"Heh. Right… I knew that." _I feel so stupid! I better change the time on my watch so I don't make that mistake again! _After doing just that, he sat for a minute wondering just what he was supposed to do when everyone else was asleep. Then, he spotted Koushirou's laptop and an idea hatched. _It's still early in Japan! It's after school so Ken should be home. I can email him! I'm sure Koushirou won't mind if I borrow his laptop to send a few emails, would he? Of course not! Heh. After all… he's asleep!_

Leaning down, he whispered, "Hey, Koushirou, you don't mind if I use your laptop real quick, do you?" The boy turned in his sleep and murmured something like, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Taking it as a yes, Daisuke quickly swiped the thing and powered it up, making sure to turn the volume down, just in case. He checked his email- of which there was nothing new- before signing on to the chat site Ken frequented.

SoccerGod101 is signed on.

SG101: Yo, Ken, are you there?!

FormerlyEvilGenius911 is signed on.

FEG911: Daisuke? Are you already in New York?

SG101: No, I borrowed a laptop from the sleeping guy beside me.

FEG911: …Did you TELL him you're borrowing it?

SG101: …I'm offended you would even ask such a thing, Ken! Of course I asked! And, in his sleep, he said yes!

FEG911: You'll never change… Anyway, I heard the only one able to come see you off was Hikari. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come. Thinking about it now, I realize I should've risked it and came anyway. It doesn't even matter that it was the final test before my school got out. I think my grades are good enough that it wouldn't have mattered so much, anyway. So… did anything happen with you and Hikari?

SG101: Yeah, right. Anything happen between me and her? Never. No matter how many times I try, she rejects me! Seriously, I think I'll never recover from the hurt. And don't worry, I forgive you. It's the thought that counts, right?

FEG911: Why don't you tell her how you feel? It's obvious that flirting is getting you nowhere, and while it's doubtful this would do much either, maybe you'll finally be able to move on. And… 'It's the thought that counts.'? Where did that come from? That's what my aunt used to say about the horrible presents she gave me for my birthday and Christmas before she died. Wait… did Hikari tell you that?

SG101: Yeah… maybe I will tell her how I really feel. If I can get the guts to, I'll tell her when I get back from my trip, okay? But you've got to make a deal with me…

FEG911: What kind of deal?

SG101: If I tell Hikari I… you know, then YOU have to tell Miyako you're not interested.

FEG911: What?! No way!

SG101: Yes way. Seriously, dude! Everyone, including you, knows she's got a ginormous crush on you! You've been dodging around the issue and avoiding her since you first met like two years ago because you're scared of how she'll react when you reject her. It's got to stop, okay? Besides, I think I know just the guy to set her up with to help her get over whatever she feels about you when you reject her so don't worry!

FEG911: What are you talking about? Who are you going to set her up with?

SG101: The guy whose laptop I'm using. He's like an older, male version of HER, I mean it's just freaky! He actually uses even more advanced, big, complicated words than she does, which I thought was impossible! I'm telling you, they're perfect for each other!

FEG911: …

SG101: Uh, Ken? I'll be landing soon, make it quick.

FEG911: …Okay. It's a deal.

SG101: Great! Then… Uh oh, he's waking up! Sorry to rush out like this, but I gotta go!

SoccerGod101 has signed out.

FEG911: …You're an idiot sometimes, Daisuke.

FormerlyEvilGenius911 has signed out.

Acting quickly, Daisuke shut down the machine and put it back where he'd seen it before. Then, he turned and directed his gaze out the window, hoping to appear as if he were innocently staring at the city- he realized with sudden excitement that it was actually his destination, New York- they were swiftly approaching. Koushirou rubbed his eyes before staring at the other boy in confusion.

"Daisuke? Did I see you on my laptop a few minutes ago?" The aforementioned boy stiffened noticeably, but tried to play it cool. _BUSSSTED!! _

"What?! Of course not! It's yours, and I know better than to take other people's stuff like that. I'm offended that you'd say such a thing!"

"Uh… sorry, then. I must have been dreaming." At those words, Daisuke grinned. _YES!! I can't believe I actually got away with that!_

"It's okay, no hard feelings. Look, we're finally arriving in New York! Isn't it great?!" Koushirou smiled at the younger boy's enthusiasm.

"Yes. I can't wait to get to that meeting and get the job I've been waiting for."

"What job is that?"

"I wish to be a computer programmer."

"Sounds… cool, I guess."

"It is. What about you? Do you have any dreams about your future job?"

"Hmm… I either wanna be a professional soccer player, or I want to own a noodle cart."

"…A noodle cart?"

"Yep! I'm gonna travel around selling noodles and making money."

"So you cook, then?"

"Nope! I'll hire a good cook, obviously."

"And how do you plan to pay for this cook? You wouldn't have the money yet to hire a good enough cook needed to make any money off of something like that."

"…Okay, so I'm still working out the kinks in that one, so what?"

Koushirou smiled. "As fun as this conversation has been, it looks like we're landing, so this is goodbye."

Daisuke was shocked to realize that he'd actually miss the guy. Sometime over the course of the flight, he'd come to consider the older boy a companion of sorts. "Yeah. It really was nice meeting you, buddy." As they exited through the gate, they both turned in separate directions, but Koushirou suddenly turned back. _I feel the need to help him out, and I know just how to do that. I can direct him towards someone who'd be willing to help._

"Oh, yeah! Daisuke, I've got a friend here in New York. She's a really good cook and a really sweet girl, so if you happen to run into her, tell her about that noodle cart idea of yours. I'm sure she'd love to help out!"

"That's great, but how am I gonna know who she is?"

"Oh, trust me, Mimi's one of those people who you could recognize anywhere. If you meet her, you'll know it's her. It may not make much sense now, but you'll understand if you meet her, okay? Tachikawa Mimi. Keep an eye out for her! It's been a pleasure talking with you, but I really must go! Goodbye!"

"Bye, Koushirou! I hope I'll meet you again one day, 'cause I've got someone I want you to meet!"

As he wandered out of the airport, Daisuke pondered. _Tachikawa Mimi, huh? Sounds interesting. I wonder what Koushirou meant when he said I'd know her if I met her… _Walking down the street in a crowd of people minutes later, he realized… _Oh, shit! I forgot to buy a map! And after all the times Hikari told me to buy a map the moment I got there, I forgot just because I was too busy thinking about some stupid __**mystery girl**__… __I've got to get Tachikawa Mimi out of my mind, or I'll get lost! _He glanced around at all the shops and people bustling through the streets. _Now, where can I find a map?_

* * *

Eighteen year-old Mimi Tachikawa yawned and rolled over in her bed… just to find air beneath her. Snapping her eyes open, she realized that she'd rolled clear off the side of her bed for the _third_ time in one week. "Whoa!" She crashed to the floor, knocking into her bedside dresser on the way down. She heard the telltale bang of a door slamming, signaling that the-very annoying- occupant in the room directly below her own had heard and was coming to investigate. "Oh… what a _perfect_ way to start the day. First, I fall off my bed and injure myself, and now, I have to deal with _him_." Almost on cue, one blond-haired, blue-eyed seventeen year-old American boy thrust open the door and came running to her side.

"Mimi! Are you o…kay?" The word had died halfway through when he saw that she'd just fallen off her bed. "...I can't believe you fell off your bed again. That's the third time this week, Meems! What's going on with you lately?" She glared.

"It's not like I purposefully did it. It was an accident, okay Willis? What about you, huh? You're upset, but not because of this. What's wrong?" The boy sighed. _She knows me too well to keep anything secret... _

"It's my friend Daisuke. He's coming to visit and stay here with me for about two months, but he's late. His plane arrived last night, around 1:30 in the morning, but he never showed up."

"Oh, him again?" Willis talked about Daisuke a _lot_. It was obvious that he considered the boy to be his best friend. Hell, just from his description of the boy, she bet she would know who he was the moment she met him. She herself had known Willis for a few years- almost three, to be more precise- now, and had come to think of him as funny, smart little brother. And, like all brothers were supposed to be, he could be really annoying when he wanted to be. "Well, what did you expect? If I were him, I would've found the closest hotel and gone right to bed. No one wants to be up at an ungodly hour like that. I'm sure he's fine." He looked at her, hopeful.

"Maybe. I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna call the hotels close to the airport and ask if they've checked him in." That said, he rushed out the door. She then went into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. _I'm so glad senior class finishes early, or I'd still be stuck doing homework for another week. _She glanced at her watch. It showed the time 9:13. _…And I'd be late._ She finished applying her make-up and looked in the mirror. _Hmm, my hair looks fluffy, my outfit is cute, and there's not a blemish in sight. Perfect! _Then, her stomach growled. _...Almost perfect. I'll be fine after I eat something._ She went back into the bedroom and scribbled a note for Willis before walking out the door, intent on getting brunch at that cute little café she loved nearby.

_Willis,_

_I'm starving, so I'm going to go down and get something to eat at that café I like. You know the one, right? Well anyway, I'll keep an eye out for your friend. If I see him, I'll take him back to your apartment, 'kay? I hope you find him soon, because I don't like it when you worry. I'll be back in a couple hours! _

_Love, Mimi_

* * *

Daisuke was hungry, tired, and oh-so lost. The night before, he'd managed to waste an hour just _looking_ for a map. He finally managed to find a store that sold maps after searching every store he came by. Of course, after he'd _gotten_ a map, he realized he couldn't read it very well- he had always just barely managed a C- in Geography at school, so it wasn't really that surprising. After dishing out more money, he'd convinced the store owner to draw him a path that would take him to his destination from his current location. He'd made it about halfway there when something else happened. At the time, he was so focused on his map, that he didn't see the- very scary looking- man before he'd ran right into him. The man had snarled.

"Hey! Watch where you're going _tourist_!" Daisuke's map had been taken from him and ripped to shreds before his very eyes.

"My map!"

"Next time you make a mistake like that, it'll be your _face_. Consider yourself lucky, tourist!"

Luckily, while the store owner did con Daisuke out of most of his money by buying the map and then further instructions, he'd been nice enough to warn the boy that something like this might happen, so Daisuke had managed to memorize most of the rest of the path. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember the whole way, and so had to stop at the last point on the map he remembered. It was right next to a small pink café, and he spent the last of his money on breakfast before falling asleep on the table. He'd been rudely awakened by a waitress moments later.

"Sir, if you're going to sleep, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"But-" She silenced him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"But, since you've bought something, you can stay, as long as you don't fall asleep."

"Really? Thanks lady!"

That all brought him back to where he was now, still sitting in the same booth at the café, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. _Ugh… so tired… I can't fall asleep again, they'll throw me out… Man, New Yorkers are mean! Except for that one waitress, she was nice… But other than her…I guess it could be worse, though. I could be lost in New York and not know English. If that were the case… well, to put it simply, I'd be screwed. _

"I don't like New York…" he mumbled in Japanese.

"Really? Why not? I think it's a great place to be, once you get used to it!" He immediately sat up and saw that there was a girl about his age sitting across from him. A very _pretty_ girl, he felt the need to add. She smiled at him before handing him a cup of coffee. "If you're trying to stay awake, you should drink some of this. It'll help. Now tell me… why do you hate New York?" He stared at her for a moment before taking a big gulp of the coffee. _Who is she? I've never met someone who would just randomly go up and talk to someone else before…Well, whoever she is, she's really pretty. She's even prettier than Hikari, which I didn't think was possible before now!_

"Uh… I hate New York because… Well, for one, it's dangerous. I was innocently trying to find my way to a friend of mine's place when I accidentally bumped into this big angry guy. He took my map, ripped it to shreds, and then threatened to do the same thing to me if I ever made that mistake again! Two, it's pricy! I had to pay five bucks for a donut! I mean, sure it was probably one of the best donuts I've ever eaten, but still, five bucks? Get real! Not to mention, I had to pay like thirty bucks to this one guy in order to get the map I no longer have and then get further instructions on how to use it! And last, it's too big! I got totally lost before I had a map, and just barely managed to make it here once my map got destroyed! I haven't gotten any sleep at all since I got here, and I'm about ready to pass out, coffee or no. I'm out of money, hungry, and really tired!" When he finished, he looked across to see her giggling. "What? It's not funny, so stop laughing!" She shook her head, pink hair flying around her face in the process.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not funny. I'm just amazed that you haven't realized it yet…" He raised both eyebrows as she trailed off, looking at him with a secretive smile. _Realized what? Did I say something wrong or funny? I thought I spoke clearly, but then again, my English isn't the best… _Then it hit it. _Wait… I wasn't talking in English, I was speaking Japanese the whole time! And she understood me! Who __**is**__ this girl?!_

"You-I-we, and, and Japanese speaking!" he stuttered, in English this time. She had been looking at him intently a moment before, but the second he spoke, she cracked up. Of course, she wasn't the only one. He'd been rather loud with that statement, and it'd turned quite a few heads. She managed to stop her laughter to see him looking thoroughly embarrassed at the attention he was getting. Smiling, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the booth.

In Japanese, she said, "Come on, we'll talk somewhere else, okay? Somewhere quieter."

"But I don't even know you. I don't care how pretty you are, lady, I'm not going with you unless I know more about you." She giggled again, and he blushed, realizing that _all_ of that thought had come out instead of just the bit he wanted to. _Oops!_ "Uh… did I say you were pretty out loud?" She smiled. _He's funny!_

"Yes, yes you did. If it helps, you said it in Japanese meaning I'm the only one who understood you. And as for introductions…" She trailed off to shake his hand. "My name's Mimi. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Mimi. I'm…" He trailed off. _Wait… Mimi… I've heard that name somewhere else haven't I? It sure seems familiar… I can't remember, so it can't be that important anyway. _He started again, more confidently this time.

"I'm Daisuke."

Mimi smiled. _Oh, I know who you are, Daisuke. You're the one Willis is always talking about. What luck, meeting you here! _She smiled at the boy. "Great! Now, we know each other, so you can come with me, right?" At his unsure look, she gave him the puppy-dog eyes that always worked so well with Willis and just about any other guy out there. "Trust me. Please?" Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Okay. I'll go with you, I guess. But I have somewhere to be, so please make it quick!" Smiling, she lead him by the hand out the door and towards the apartment building she, Willis, and lots of other people lived in. She frowned slightly, knowing that he couldn't see because he was behind her. _Willis's description doesn't do Daisuke justice at all! He's much cuter than Willis said. Of course, he's a guy too, so I should've known better than to trust his opinion on another guy. Well, at least he got the personality right! Funny, cute, mildly smart, sweet, and he even wears goggles! He's actually a lot like… _Her small, playful pout turned slightly sad. _…Taichi. He reminds me of Taichi. _"Hey, wait, are you taking me to your apartment?!" He immediately stopped walking and tried to tug his hand away. _My apartment? Why's he so freaked about tha… _Her train of thought trailed off as she realized what he must be thinking and blushed.

"No wait, it's not like that! I know you. You're Motomiya Daisuke, age sixteen, you've got a sister Jun who you complain about a lot and… Well, there's lots more, but do you get what I'm saying?" He narrowed his eyes. _Oh my god, she's nuts! I've let myself be captured by some kind of crazy stalker chick!_

"Of course. You're a _stalker_!" Her jaw dropped. _Wha?! A stalker?!_ He ripped his arm away from her and started running. "Get away from me, you crazy lady!"

"Daisuke wait! I'm not a stalker!"

"That's just what a stalker would say!" She rolled her eyes. _That's just what __**anyone**__ would say, stupid. _Then, she sighed. _I wanted to surprise him, but I guess I've got no choice…_

"I'm friends with Willis!" He came to a dead halt and looked back at her, suspicious. "Please, Daisuke, I'm telling the truth. Willis and I both live in that building. The one I was going to take you in, I mean. He lives in the room directly below my own, and we've known each other for about three years now. He talks about you a lot, so I knew who you were. That's actually why I approached you in the café, if you were wondering. See, when you never showed up last night, he got worried and told me about it. When I saw you in the café, I decided I'd give you both a nice surprise by taking you to his room. I just want you both to be happy, really." She gave him the puppy eyes again, mentally pleading with him to believe her. He let go of the breath he'd been holding before he answered.

"Okay. I believe you. Now take me to him, please." She nodded and lead the way through the building until they arrived at a door. Mimi knocked gently.

"Willis? You in there?"

"Mimi? You're back early. Usually you're gone for at least three hours. What's the occasion?"

"I have someone I want you to meet."

"Mimi, I really don't think this is the time for you to try and set me up with someone, okay? I'm way too worried about Daisuke to even think about going on a date with some girl, so just tell whoever it is I'm sorry, but no." Mimi rolled her eyes at his typical response before opening the door and walking in, followed by a hesitant Daisuke. "...Daisuke! Thank god, you're alright. Where have you been? I've been worried sick, here!" Mimi sighed, content to watch Willis rant about how Daisuke should have found some way to let him know it was okay so he wouldn't have been so worried.

"Willis, you worry too much." The aforementioned boy frowned at her.

"Mimi, you don't worry _enough_." She swatted him with her purse. "Ouch!"

"I worry just the perfect amount, but only when it's actually needed. I told you he'd be fine, didn't I?" The two argued for a few moments before a highly confused- and faintly amused- Daisuke interrupted.

"Uh… is there something between you two?" Both of the them froze. Willis paled, Mimi blushed, and then they both did just what the other had done, leading to some very odd looking expressions. Finally, Mimi managed to stutter an answer.

"S-something between us?! No, never, that's just gross! He's like a little brother to me!" At the slightly scary look he was receiving from both of them, he backed down slightly.

"Um, okay. I knew that it was either like that or, or what I guessed…" Willis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's okay. You're actually not the first person to think that. Mimi, where'd you find him?"

She smiled. "Oh, he was actually at that café I always go to. I realized who he was almost immediately, so I convinced him to come here with me." She finished her sentence by winking at him. Daisuke blushed.

"Right… sorry about, you know, calling you a stalker and everything…"

"Aww, it's okay. I forgive you. Heck, I probably would've reacted the same way if I had an experience like that with somebody!"

"Uh… stalker?" Willis looked at the two, unsure. "Do I want to know?"

"Don't worry about it, Willis. It's not really your concern, anyway. Well, I'm gonna get back up to my room and do… something. I'm not quite sure what yet, but I'll figure it out! I'll just let you two catch up, 'kay? Bye Willis." When she was sure Willis was distracted, she flashed another secretive smile at the other boy, this one different than the last. "Bye, Daisuke." She then slipped out of the room and shut the door, not even waiting to see how he'd react. She smiled as she waited an extra moment outside of the closed door and sure enough…

"Uh, Daisuke? Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

She walked off with a smile on her face. _I could get to like him, I think.__ I just have to make sure I don't flirt with him too much, like with Michael. Another experience like that, well… _Mimi cringed just remembering. _I guess it was my fault. But I honestly didn't realized he cared for me that way. I thought my flirting was harmless. But it wasn't... and I found that out the hard way. _She went to sleep that night dreaming of past mistakes and friends lost because of them.

She woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. Not even waiting for an answer, Willis slipped in and shut the door behind him. She rolled her eyes. "Why, hello Willis. Come on in." He glared. _Man, what's his problem today?_

"Don't flirt with him anymore." She played innocent.

"Who are you talking about, exactly?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Mimi. And unless you really like him- which I'm pretty sure you don't- you can't flirt with him." She was shocked at hew serious he was.

"But why not? Flirting is... almost completely harmless, anyway."

"What if he falls for you? Then, it's not so harmless, is it? You'll end up breaking his heart, just like you did with Michael!" She cringed. _How could he even bring that up?! It was an accident, and he knows it!_

"You know I never meant to hurt him! He was my friend, and that's all I ever wanted from him! In fact, how can you even mention that?! Haven't I suffered enough just knowing that it's my own fault that he won't ever speak to me again?!" He sighed. _Maybe that was a bit too harsh..._

"…I know. I'm just upset, okay? I don't want you hurting Daisuke like you hurt him. Daisuke's been hurt enough, I think." She stared at him. _Huh?_

"What do you mean, Willis?"

"Daisuke, he… he's in love with this girl Yagami Hikari. Has been ever since I met him five years ago. She's rejected him countless times, and I can tell that he's really hurting about it on the inside. No one should ever have to feel that kind of pain, especially more than once. Can't you relate and sympathize to that? After all, didn't you go through a similar experience with some guy a few years back?" She put her head down. _Taichi… _Then, she blinked, mulling over what he'd just said. _Wait, didn't Willis just say Hikari __**Yagami?! **__Wow… how bitterly ironic is that? But still… there's a difference between my one-sided relationship with Taichi and Daisuke's one-sided relationship with, of all people, Yagami Hikari, __**Taichi's sister**__. And the difference is… once I realized he'd never love me, I moved here, to New York, where I slowly mended my heart with the help of others. I got over him, but can Daisuke get over Hikari? _

"If it makes you happy, I won't flirt with him, okay?" Willis smiled.

"Great! Then-"

She interrupted him. "I wasn't done yet. I won't flirt with him, if that's what you think is best. But until I know more about the situation, I'm not sympathizing with him, either."

"What?!" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He's supposedly been in love with the girl for how many years now?! Don't answer that, Willis. It was a rhetorical question. If he's really been in love with her for that many years, then why hasn't he attempted to move on and get over her when it's obvious she isn't interested? Some may think that he's strong for not giving up on her and being so persistent, but they're all wrong. I know that, in truth, if that's what he's doing, it makes him weak. I mean, why love someone if they'll never love you back? It seems so pointless to me. The best thing to do would be to move on and continue with his life. As long as he's in love with someone who will never return the feelings, his life will never go on or move forward. He'll just be stuck in the past. Really, the stronger path is the one I took all those years ago when I came to New York. The stronger path is learning to let go of the one you love, because not only are your one-sided feelings holding yourself back, but in a way, they're holding the person you love back, as well. I won't sympathize with someone one the weak path, Willis." After her long rant, he narrowed his eyes.

"But that's just it. I think that Daisuke's trying to get over Hikari the best he can, but he's failing. He's trying to take the stronger path, and that's what counts. And as for you, how exactly did you take the stronger path, huh? Sure, you got over that guy, but you also had to run away from him and all the rest of your friends to do it!" She blinked, an odd look in her eyes. _Daisuke is trying, huh? If he's trying, then I should help him. But I'm not quite sure how..._ _I guess I'll figure that out later. At least I know how to answer the last part._

"Despite what you think, I didn't run away. Originally, I only came to New York for a little vacation. I planned to use my time away to think about Taichi, and my feelings for him. I planned to get over him and then return to Japan, but I made a lot of friends in New York during my stay. I realized that I actually liked it better here, you know? I've always been a city girl at heart, and so this was the perfect place to be! It had a much better shopping mall, better food, and a lot more people shared my interests in things such as shopping and going to the spa here than my friends back in Japan did. I don't care what you say, Willis. You may say I ran away, but that's not true. To me, I came _home_." Willis inhaled.

"...Fine. Your explanation seems true, so I'll believe it. But, if you're not going to flirt with Daisuke, or sympathize with him, then what are you gonna do around him?" Mimi frowned.

"I'm... not sure. If he really wants to get over the girl, then I want to help him, but I don't know how. And being around him knowing something like that, it'll be hard on me. I think... it's best... if I avoid him for a little while. Don't get me wrong, he's a very sweet and funny guy and I actually do think I might kind of like him, but I don't want to accidentally make the situation worse, so I'll just lay low and avoid him until I can figure out how to help him."

Mimi managed to do just that for about a month. She avoided Daisuke with every chance she got, and only spoke to him when she was forced to be around him. It all lead up to a very confused, upset, and angry Daisuke. One day, he snapped.

* * *

"Why do you hate me?!"

The girl he had yelled it at- in Japanese- looked up from where'd she'd been drawing scribbles on a piece of paper in a lame attempt to avoid conversation with the boy across from her while waiting for Willis to return from an errand he'd run on. Oh, yeah. Mimi could hold a grudge _forever_ if she wanted to. She frowned at the thoroughly ticked off boy. _He thinks I hate him? Oh, I have to set him right. I don't hate him at all._

"I don't hate you. What gave you that idea?" He didn't bother hiding his open-mouthed response to that.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you never talk to me? Seriously, you avoid me like the plague or something. That's why I think you must not like me."

"I'm sorry, I guess it must have seemed that way. Daisuke, I don't hate you at all. You're a really nice guy, and I like you a lot. But see... I'm trying not to make things worse by interfering without a plan. I'm trying to help you. You just don't know it yet." He was very confused. _Uh... what is she talking about? Situation? Make things worse? How exactly is she trying to help me? _"I can see you're confused, so I'll explain. Look, I know about how you love this girl named Hikari, and I know you want to get over her. I think it's great that you're ready to move on in life, and I want to help. The thing is, I don't know _how_ to help, so I've been avoiding you because I was afraid I'd somehow make things worse. Make sense?"Daisuke was shocked.

"Who-what-how… _**HUH?!**_" Despite the seriousness of the situation, she giggled at his shocked babbling. To her, it was like déjà vu. They were even in the same café!

"(sigh) Willis told me about Hikari, silly. Stop stuttering."

"What?! How could Willis do that?! Why?!" She rolled her eyes.

"He told me that so I'd have a reason to stop flirting with you." At that, Daisuke turned redder than his sister Jun's hair. _What?!_

He tried to ignore her last comment and instead focus on the more important matter. "So... you want to help me get over Hikari? That's great, but it seems neither of us know how." Mimi smiled.

"Actually, you're wrong. The first step to begin moving on and healing is to admit to yourself and others that you _want_ to move on. You've already done that, so congrats on starting down the path to a better life! From there, all you really have to do is wing it! Just go out there and find someone new. Someone who catches your attention and who appears to like you back. You'll see what I mean, trust me. Don't worry, Daisuke! Doctor Mimi is here to help you, and you're already well on your way to happiness!" He grinned. _Doctor Mimi? Heh. She's serious about this, isn't she? But wait..._

"How do you know that?" Taken aback by his question, she flinched. Unfortunately, he noticed. "Mimi? Are you okay?" She gulped before nodding. _Well, the truth was bound to come out eventually!_

"I'm fine. I know that because… I've been through it, too."

"What?!"

She sighed. "I used to be totally in love with this guy, but just like you and-"

Daisuke interrupted. "Uh, guy? What was his name?"

"Uh… are you sure you want to hear the full version?" He nodded, so she sighed before accepting it. "Okay. But don't interrupt again, no matter what I say!" She took a deep breath before restarting. "I'm going to assume Willis told you that I used to live in Japan until four years ago. Even if he didn't… well, now you know! Anyway, while there, I met this guy. He's one year older than me, really cute, cares for his sister a whole lot, and… he kinda reminds me of you. His name is… Yagami Taichi. I believe you know him pretty well, considering the object of your affections is, ironically enough, his sister. Anyway, I met him when I was about ten, and I became friends with him quickly. We were pretty different, so we had a lot of arguments that usually ended up with me crying before one of us apologized. When I was almost twelve, I realized my feelings for him went beyond friendship, but was too nervous to do anything except occasionally flirt. I made a few bold attempts here and there through the next two years, but never actually told him how I felt. Just after I turned fourteen, I realized something: Taichi would never love me the way I wanted him to. After that revelation, I just gave up on him. I stayed in my house, locked in my room for days. Then, I realized that, knowing he'd never love me, I shouldn't love him. I didn't know what to do, so I went to New York to spend some time away from him. Once here, I fell in love with the place. I made lots of new friends and even told a few of them about Taichi. Slowly, I realized that the time away had helped my heart to heal. I had managed to get over him. But there's one thing you have to know, Daisuke! You can never stop loving someone completely, okay? Don't even try it. But, don't mistake what I just said for meaning that I'm still in love with him, 'cause I'm not! I love him still, but more like a friend. I managed to wash away all my romantic feelings for him while staying here, in New York. Afterwards, I decided to stay here because I couldn't leave. I love this place. It's my _true_ home." He blinked. After saying all that… he was just speechless. _She loved Taichi-san? _

"Wow…"

"Aww, come on Daisuke! After everything I just said, don't you have questions or comments? I certainly expected more than one little 'Wow'…" She was teasing him, but in a playful, friendly nature. He blushed lightly.

"…Sorry. It's just that, well… it's a lot to process so suddenly. So, uh… you were in love with Taichi-san? That's… well, it's kinda weird. And you're also saying that while you're no longer _in love_ with him, you still love him as a friend?"

"It's okay! Yes… everything you just asked me is true. I know that it must be a bit much to handle so suddenly, but I know you'll get over the shock eventually! Now tell me… if you manage to fall out of love with Hikari, will you still love her?"

"…Probably. I was actually her friend for a while before I fell for her, so I loved her as a friend before I actually fell in love with her." She smiled at him.

"That's the spirit! I'm sure you'll be over her and moving on in your life in no time!" He grinned back at her, glad to have finally gained her friendship. _She seems different from when I first met her. Maybe... maybe all this time, the whole flirty attitude was to cover up the vulnerability she's feeling inside. She's a bit sad now, I can tell. I should cheer her up._

"Right!" He called over a waitress, who, coincidentally, happened to be the same one who had been nice to him when he'd first come to the café. "Excuse me, but could you get us two donuts? One chocolate and one…" He trailed off, unsure of what to get her.

"Sprinkle, definitely!"

"…And one sprinkle!" He finished, grinning. "Here's fifteen bucks. You can keep the change 'cause you've been so nice to me all this time." Once the waitress walked off, he beamed over at the girl across from him. "You know, somehow I thought you'd like sprinkle donuts." She smiled back and leaned over the table.

"Well it doesn't surprise me in the least that you're ordering a chocolate donut. I guess I'm just a sprinkle kind of girl, and you must be a chocolate kind of guy. But there's just one thing… I thought you said that the donuts were too pricy? And where'd you get the money? You said you were broke…" He directed his gaze at the table, ignoring her intense stare.

"Um, right. About that… please don't tell him, but I kinda _borrowed_ some of Willis's money so I could come here. And while I still think the donuts are too pricy, I also admit that they're the tastiest thing I've ever had! They're actually almost worth five bucks!" She giggled.

"_Right_. You're just burning a hole in other people's pockets, you know."

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he finished off his second donut. He looked across at Mimi, who was also finishing off her second one. The two had spent about twenty minutes just chatting about random stuff and seeing what they had in common. Daisuke couldn't recall a time when he'd laughed this much around a girl. _Mimi… She said that I should get over Hikari, and I know she's right. Heck, I think I'm in the middle of doing just that! I can't remember the last time I had this much fun hanging out with a girl! She's really something special… _His eyes widened and he blushed slightly, remembering something she'd said earlier. _…and she was flirting with me!_

"Something wrong?" She'd obviously noticed his sudden change.

"Nothing, really. It's just… earlier, you said something about how Willis told you about Hikari because he didn't want you flirting with me. What was that all about?!" She blushed slightly herself at that.

"Oh! Well, what I meant was…" She shook her head. "No, wait. Let me start over. When I met you, you seemed like a cool guy. You were cute, funny, sweet, and I kinda liked you, so I flirted with you." Looking across, she saw him very red-faced. "You okay?" _She thinks I'm cool! She thinks I'm attractive! She thinks I'm… _Suddenly, his stomach growled. _…still hungry?! _Mimi giggled, making his blush do the impossible and deepen from embarrassment. Then, she got up and grabbed his hand. "Still hungry, eh? Come on then! Let's go back to my apartment. I'll fix us something else. I'm a _great_ cook!" He looked at her oddly as she dragged him along.

"You can cook?" _Hmm… why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? And not just anything, either. Whatever I can't remember, it's kinda important! _"…Wow. I didn't know that." She smiled at him as the correct building came into view.

"Not many people do. It's actually my dream to be a famous chef one day. Think I can do it?"

"I don't know. Why don't I tell you after I've tasted your food?"

About ten minutes later, Daisuke found himself sitting in Tachikawa Mimi's slightly cluttered room. She smiled at him.

"So? Whatcha want? I'll fix anything, so don't be shy!" Searching his mind for something that sounded good, he said the first thing he thought of.

"Noodles!" She looked at him, her expression being one of 'Uh… what?'. He blushed, embarrassed. "I, uh, like meals with noodles! Why don't you fix, uh… spaghetti!" Mimi nodded at him before walking into her tiny kitchen. She looked back at him with a smile as she got the necessary ingredients.

"Spaghetti, huh? How _romantic_…" His face had gone so red now that it was probably closer to purple. _Uh… that wasn't quite what I meant, but it may actually be better! _

"Yeah…"

* * *

An hour later, Daisuke had just finished wolfing down what could only be called the best spaghetti he'd ever eaten. From where she'd been sitting next to him, Mimi looked over at him and smiled.

"So? What'd you think? Do I have what it takes to be a professional chef one day?" He nodded as he finished off the last of his meal.

"Definitely! This is great! It's the best spaghetti I've ever tasted!" A comfortable silence followed in which Daisuke watched TV and Mimi watched _him_.

"So… what was your real reason for suggesting spaghetti? As much as the idea of you trying to be romantic appeals to me, it just doesn't quite fit. And while I wouldn't be surprised if you really do just love noodles, ramen, etcetera, and so on like all those guys on cartoons, (2) I don't think that's your reason, either. So really, what is your _real_ reason for suggesting noodles?"

"…You promise not to laugh if I tell you?" She smiled and leaned into him just slightly, making his face go red for what had to be the umpteenth time that day.

"I promise."

"Uh… while it's true that I really do love noodles of all kinds, I think my suggestion came from the fact that I had been thinking about my future dreams of owning a noodle cart." She gaped at him, shocked.

"Your dream is to own a noodle cart?" She giggled. "That's so…"

"You promised not to laugh!" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you'd just let me finish… Anyway, as I was saying… that's so cool! It's really different than any other dream I've heard of. It's special and unique. I like it." _It seems that the more I find out about you, the more I like you. _She flashed him a sexy smile. "I like that kind of thing in a guy, you know. I love meeting unique guys like you. If you don't already have someone around to cook the noodles for you, I'd _love_ to help out occasionally. Of course, I'd want a bit of the profits." He gaped at her in disbelief.

"Really? You'd do that?" Her smiled widened as she leaned in closer still.

"Of course! It's 'cause I'm just so nice that I do things like that."

"...You're flirting with me again, aren't you?" She smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry. I guess I just can't help myself. But really, is it a crime that I like you?" He blushed. _She... likes me? Does she mean that in a platonic way, or... _He stiffened as she nuzzled into his chest, and then relaxed slightly. _...Definitely not platonic! _Mimi sighed. Since he was apparently ignoring her flirting attempts, she decided to stay where she was for the moment and make conversation. _Guess I can't rush things with him... _

"You know, my friend Koushirou says that sometimes I'm a little _too_ nice, and I guess the fact that I'm willing to help you with a noodle cart just proves he's right!" His reaction was very odd and unexpected.

"You know Koushirou?!"

If Daisuke had been an onlooker in this scene, he would have smacked himself. But, as he was actually there and experiencing it, he just felt really stupid for not realizing it earlier. _Well of course she knows Koushirou, duh! Otherwise, she wouldn't have mentioned him. But that's not important right now. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! Tachikawa Mimi is the same girl Koushirou told me about at the airport! Of course, I would've recognized her sooner if I'd bothered to take what Koushirou had said more seriously. It's my own fault for not remembering, really. But I'm amazed that Koushirou was right! She said she'd help me with my noodle cart! And… _He blushed just thinking about it. _…And I think she's coming on to me…_ Mimi frowned at him, curious.

"Wait, so you know Koushirou, too?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I met him on the plane over here. He was my seat partner."

"Really? Wow, the chance of something like that happening are so rare, it's just amazing." _Uh… what?_

"Excuse me?" Mimi gave a sheepish grin. _I can't believe I just said that..._

"Sorry… I guess I've been spending a little too much time around him. Koushirou, I mean. I never would have cared in the past."

"It's okay. But you know, I told him about my noodle cart, too."

"Really? Did he laugh?"

"Not really, but I could tell he thought it was ridiculous. But he did tell me about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I told him I was looking for a good cook to help me with my noodle cart, and he recommended you." She cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Daisuke couldn't help but stare. _She's so cute like that… _

"But I thought… you didn't know me when we first met?"

"That's true. When we met, even after I knew who you were, I didn't recognize you as the one Koushirou had told me about. It was because of all the trouble I got into New York that I forgot about looking for the girl he spoke of." He looked at her, an odd glint in his eyes. "You know, it's actually all _your_ fault all that bad stuff happened to me."

"How? I didn't do anything…"

"No, but the thought of you did! It's because I was distracted about what Koushirou had said about you that I got totally lost. And it was 'cause of _that_ that everything else happened! So it's your fault." After he'd said it, he realized how stupid he sounded and blushed. _Oh, man… Leave it to me to say something like that to a girl who actually liked me. I don't think I could have sounded any more dumb if I tried!_ The girl he'd just been thinking about snorted, before trying her best to stifle an onslaught of giggles. She smiled. _He's... different from all the other boys. I flirted with many people, but this is the first time I've felt this way about one of them. And when he says things like that, well... I'm just not sure I can resist!_

"Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that just the thought of me could send you into such trouble. I'll try not to let you think about me anymore, since apparently it causes bad things to happen. But you know…" She giggled softly once more before leaning up again, now only mere inches from his face. "…You must really like me if only thinking of me causes a reaction like _that_!" That said, she gave in to her desires and closed the distance between them and pressed her lips firmly to his. He immediately stiffened, before relaxing slightly and closing his eyes. He didn't return the kiss, but it was enough to let Mimi know not to stop. Her lips on his felt hot. Hot, hot, hot all over, that was how he felt. _Amazing… I've never felt like this before. _

Despite the fact that he'd spent years loving Hikari, Daisuke had actually gone on a lot of dates and kissed multiple women. All of these dates had been his pathetic way of trying to convince himself that he could find a new girl to love, one who would love him back. But at the end of every date, when he decided to kiss them, He always ended up thinking of Hikari. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, she was the one he was kissing, not the girl he was actually with. Other times, some random thought involving the girl would pop into his mind. Every time his mind had drifted toward Hikari, he'd pulled away and apologized, saying that while she was cute and nice, she just wasn't the girl for him. He'd broken a lot of hearts in his pursuit of a girl who could replace Hikari's place in his heart and mind. But _this_ time, when he closed his eyes, Hikari wasn't there in his mind. This time, Hikari wasn't even a thought in his head. This time, the person he saw was the person kissing him. This time, it was Mimi, and that thought made him incredibly happy. Mimi pulled back and Daisuke frowned.

"I was just getting into it, why are you stopping?"

"You didn't see her, did you." It was stated as a fact, and it shocked the boy deeply.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Remember, I went through this a couple years ago myself."

"…No, Hikari wasn't there. I saw you through my closed eyes, not her."

"That's great! That's means you finally over her. So, um…" She adjusted her position from where she was basically straddling him and blushed, her shyness taking control. "…What does this all mean? Uh…Do you… like me?" _Wow... Suddenly, she's so shy... It appears I was right, after all. I guess the whole seduction thing was just an act... But I don't care, anyway. I've never met a girl like her before. She's amazing, and she likes **me**, of all people! And I think... _He stared at her, many emotions swirling visibly through his eyes. _...I feel the same._

"I think it means that I like you _a lot_." This time, _he_ kissed _her_ instead of the other way around. She eagerly returned the kiss, ecstatic at his words, before realizing something and pulling away. Daisuke sighed. "What now?"

"Um, I don't wanna be a mood ruiner, but we should probably lock the door. If we don't, Willis might come in, and if that happens… well… you don't actually want to know."

"Don't worry, he won't care. He's not the type of guy to care. You said you and he love each other like siblings, so what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, but he takes his role as 'brother' very seriously. He's really overprotective, Daisuke. I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, okay? Relax."

After that, he kissed her, she kissed back, and the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

Willis sighed as he opened the door to Mimi's room, hearing noises inside but not really caring.

"Hey, Mimi! I-" His words died on his tongue as he took in the scene before him. _Daisuke… and Mimi… kissing… No... more like **totally making out.** _Both immediately halted in their actions at the sight of him, and Daisuke paled considerably at the look Willis was giving him.

"Dude, I can explain-" He was interrupted by a shout so loud, it was heard all the way in Japan.

"_**DAISUKE!! **_**YOU'RE DEAD!!**" The day would forever be remembered as the special day when one shirtless Japanese teenager was chased all the way out of the huge apartment by another blond- and completely furious- American boy, both screaming all the way down.

* * *

'The rest is history.' Or… maybe not.

* * *

AN- 30 PAGES OF PURE AGONY!! I'm serious, too. At first, I loved this oneshot. It is most definitely the longest thing I've written by far, and I love this pairing. But, it took me over a week to get this thing done! And it just dragged on and on and on... Oh, whatever. I think that, while it's probably my best work, I slacked off near the end. Sorry people! BTW... this was my first completely AU fic, so I'm a little nervous on how I did. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! MCO

(1)- I know that in Japanese, he's called Wallace, but I hate that name! So I just changed his name to his American name. Oh, and I have NO IDEA where he actually lives, but, for the sake of this fic, he lives in New York.

(2)- LOL, Naruto (and possibly many other characters) reference!


End file.
